That way
by Maloy
Summary: Takes place 10 years after the events of The HB. For all those fans of DrizztCatti. I wrote this story long ago and i already have a sequel for it. First story i submit up here so please RR! !Completed!
1. That way

_She is already forty and she's still as young and as full of life as when she was twenty! Her hair didn't change its color neither her skin had become even a bit flabby. Her same aged brother already has thick locks the same color of white snow as I have. I can see wrinkles drawn around his eyes and forehead. But she… It seems like Mielikki herd my prayers! She doesn't want to take my beloved of my side so soon. The years, the battles, the losses didn't blow out the bright fire in her eyes, didn't vanish the twinkle in her blue sky orbs. When she looks at me I feel like my soul is opening, like she breaks through my defenses and sees and feels all my wounds, all my worries… everything!  
I feel so warm I feel so good…  
I feel that I'm home.  
Drizzt Do'Urden._

She was reading those lines. A single tear slipped of her eye, traveled through her cheek and fell down to her knees. Her auburn tresses with white lilies and violet lavenders tangled into them falling down to the beautiful nude shoulders. She had never (and would never) read Drizzt's diary but he left it opened laying in their bed. She obviously couldn't help a look through it. After all she was a daughter of a dwarf. And not any dwarf! King Bruenor Battlehammer! And as king her father was the most prominent representative of his kin known by their persistence and curiosity...

He loved her! He actually loved her! She always new that, and never doubted that but only now, that very day, that very second, just a few minutes before her wedding, she understood what it meant. Another tear followed her sister. The woman tossed her head (for the first time she is wearing make up she didn't want to spoil it).

"It's time, girl" a familiar voice came from the door "or ye want to mess up the wedding that I've been preparing since your voyage to Menzo!"

"No, Da. Of course not! Just a second…" She got up and put the diary in the nightstand by Drizzt's side of the bed.  
"Ok, 'cmon" she said with a disarming smile.

Bruenor was about to ask her what in the Nine Hells she was reading which was more important than the wedding! But changed his mind as he saw his adoptive daughter turning around in front of the mirror. Her dress rising and descending as she was dancing with a happy smile. _'How I love her!'_ He thought, though the proud dwarf didn't tell that aloud. Instead he just mumbled

"You look like a little girl! For once, behave yourself!"

"Yea, you wish! All the more, is that so bad?" She said with an innocent grin.

The dwarf's heart made of the finest mithril finally melted completely. And he has done the only thing he could do in such a moment in order to not to show how he actually felt.

He firmly, yet without causing her any harm, grabbed her hand and slipped out of the room pulling her behind him…


	2. The wedding and the problems

He was standing there, at the end of the large chamber. Long semi-circled tables were forming a long corridor from the door to his feet. The corridor was covered with lilies and lavenders (of course the design of the hall belonged to Regis as it did the design of Catti-brie's dress). All his friends were standing around wearing smiles from ear to ear. All, except three. Two of them had a quite convincing reason to be absence - they would appear in a few seconds from the door in front of him. The third…the elf shook his head. He loved his father, and nothing would make this day happier than it already was, as if Zak could be standing near him along with Wulfgar, Regis and Guenhwyvar. But some how the drow could feel his father's presence, he always did…

Suddenly he froze. The door started to open slowly…

Catti felt her knees beginning to tremble while her father was opening the door. When they finally entered she thought she is going to fall down. Everybody in the hall fell silent for a few seconds.

But both, Catti-brie and Drizzt found them everlasting. The woman was looking in astonishment to the drow she has come to love so deeply. For once he was not wearing armor neither his dark green cloak was hanging down his shoulders. Instead he was wearing a white shirt, with a silver unicorn embroidered on his chest, matching with white birches. His new grey boots with mithril patterns at the edge were reaching his knees. The drow had his white hair made a pony-tale, and just two slender braids were drooping from his temples. Only his scimitars clenched on his silvery belt reminded that he after all he was a ranger.

"He is even more handsome now!" Catti-brie muttered without noticing that she said that aloud. Bruenor only nodded in agreement. Even from the point of view of a male and a dwarf Drizzt actually was handsome. Shaking his head once more he had to almost drag his daughter all the way through the hall since her own legs refused to move.

Seeing her approaching, Drizzt was thanking all the possible and impossible gods that he was not supposed to move. Right now he wasn't able even to move his eyelids to blink, to say nothing of bending a leg to make a step! His thoughts and gaze were centered just on Catti-brie. She was wearing a dress, which by itself was strange. But the most interesting and beautiful thing was the way she moved (by this time Cat didn't need the dwarf's help). It seemed that she had spent her entire live wearing in a dress and those delicate shoes which were n her right now. She moved with an elven grace. Dizzt's gaze slipped from her feet to her legs, hips, belly, chest, throat, face… she was looking at him. He felt hypnotized with those soul-cutting eyes. Nothing mattered to him anymore! Just those eyes…

As the drow couldn't appreciate all the beautifulness of Catti-brie's costume all the others willingly accepted the task, thinking that Regis made the dress mostly for the masculine part of the guests. Everybody respected Catti-brie and they respected Drizzt, but is it bad to stare at the angel when you see one? 'No'- was the fast answer that came in everybody's head as they saw the woman's beautiful form cross the room. Her dress had a long slit in a 'V' form at the front which widened in the belly area, that way concealing the already round belly. The shoulders were nude so there were some lacings at the breast level to support the dress. The sleeves were long with cuts all the way from the shoulders to the wrists. And the edges were falling down the dress's long skirt. All the borders had silvery patterns. Even pregnant she was gorgeous!

When Catti finally reached the drow Bruenor kissed her in the cheek and made a step to the left to put himself by Regis' side.

"Nervous, elf" Cat said teasingly to the still-hypnotized Drizzt. To tell the truth she also was very nervous but this phrase calmed herself a bit.

"With you, always!" he said with a smile and gave her a tender kiss planting one hand in her nape. She willingly responded without caring even a bit that they were in the middle of a ceremony. Suddenly a heavy kick made Drizzt groan. He stopped the kiss and looked down where the dwarf was standing with the face 'I'll use your head as a mop!' The couple laughed and turned to the cleric (Stamped it was) which was about to marry them…

At the end of the ceremony when Stamped asked if anybody had something to object to the marriage (of course nobody said nothing) Drizzt again plant his hand on now-his-wife's nape to continue their so roughly interrupted kiss. All of a sudden a slightly familiar voice shouted:

"I object!"

In a moment the scimitars were in Drizzt's hands as he realized that the phrase was told in the drow language. Everybody was looking at him in astonishment. But soon the center of attention changed as the owner of the voice decided to show up. His two mithril 'hands' were hitting against each other producing myriads of sparkles.

"I object!" the svirfneblin said again but more calmly this time "I object, this marriage to be finished without my presence!" he finished with a smile.

"How did you get to know about it!" asked Drizzt. He couldn't believe his eyes! He was wrong a few minutes ago there was something that could make this day happier!

"Magga Kammara, elf, Magga Kammara" he said with a grin.

Everybody relaxed visibly then. They remembered the gnome.

Drizzt didn't want to spend more time waiting. He grabbed Catti-brie in his embrace and finally finished the long-suffering kiss….


	3. A difficult night

It was long past midnight when Drizzt felt somebody kicking him. Still in his dreams he opened his eyes and saw his wife turning around (in the measure she could- the enormous belly impeding her to lay face-down) and moaning aloud. Suddenly he felt like something was spilled over the bed. His head working fast counting months…Ches-one, Tarsaskh-two…now its Uktar so…so…

"STUMPED!" in a jump Drizzt was near the door, and in a few seconds he was running down the halls screaming like a crazy.

When he finally reached the right door he started to knock so furiously that when the cleric opened it with the intention to kill Wulfgar (she thought, he was the only one in the entire mine who was capable to kick out her door) and found just a skinny elf…

"What in the Nine Holly He…." She didn't manage to finish the phase, because the skinny elf was dragging her down the corridor. Few minutes later she found herself in Catti-brie's and Drizzt's room. Catti was trying to get up supporting her stomach and moaning at every movement. Stumped didn't need any more explanation. She turned around and tried to make a step but stumbled at Regis, who woke up owing to the dark elf's shouts and rapidly understood what was going on. By this time in the room were more people than it was necessary including Bruenor, Wulfgar and Pwent whose odor made Catti feel even worse. Finally the cleric came to her senses and started firing out people giving orders to Regis (as he was the only one in this chaos who could think…at least a bit).

After some time of screaming, crushing in the room remained just three persons – Stumped, Drizzt and of course the-soon-to-be mother. After some thinking Stumped let the halfling enter- her task was helping Catti-brie, to her mind the drow was also in need.

To Drizzt it was difficult to stay calm. His wife giving birth to his first child and she was suffering. And she was giving birth to HIS first child. He would be a FATHER.

Regis slapped his friend in his face (to do that the little halfling had to jump) as he saw that Drizzt was floating somewhere in his thoughts.

"She needs you…"he said.

"I know, it's just…"

"Ye'll be a great father, don't doubt that. But if ye'll stay here with that dumb face I'll give ye such a slap ye'll remember it for the rest of yer life!" It did sound like a slap…

'He spends too much time with dwarfs' Drizzt thought as he was holding Catti's hand.

"Ok, honey, it's time you should start pushing" Stumped said.

"What!" Drizzt's eyes widened.

"Not you! Calm down! Catti, dear, the last effort…" She inclined near Catti and in some minutes Drizzt was holding a little nubbin with white hair and dark skin.

"It's a girl, congratulations!" Stumped said with a smile.

"A…a…g…gi…girl?" Drizzt's tongue flatly refused to move correctly.

"Ok, don't relax yet – the second is coming…" the cleric was serious again.

"I'm sorry what did you say? The SECOND!" Drizzt tongue woke up in a moment.

"Yes, yes the SECOND! Or ye suddenly lost the art of counting!" Stumped growled.

"N…No" The elf muttered 'stupid tongue!' he thought a second later…

"What takes them so long!" It seemed like Bruenor had a couple of needles stuck in his bottom – he spent the last hour going back and forth and mumbling curses to everyone.

Wulfgar gave him a puzzled look. What the Hell did that dwarf wanted him to answer!

"Sometimes giving birth to the child takes hours, even days" The barbarian tried to calm his impatient friend. In vain…

"You, humans are so difficult!" Bruenor grumbled.

Another puzzled look crossed Wulfgar's face. He was about saying that in such things dwarfs and humans were very similar, when suddenly the Drizzt appeared holding two nubbins.

"Finally!" Said Bruenor- he wasn't facing the door at the moment so when he turned around there was no end to his surprise "Two?"


	4. Surprise!

Wulfgar, Regis and Drizzt were sitting in the Bruenor's Climb. Catti-brie was inside resting along with the babies. Bruenor was celebrating the birth of his grand daughters with it seemed the whole mine. Of course this celebrating didn't manage without lots and lots of holly water. By this time he would be probably snoring for the entire mine to hear.

Drizzt also drank a glass of finest wine and now had the second one in his hands. He wanted to spend the night with his wife and children but Stumped said that the mother was far too exhausted and Drizzt was far too exited to let her rest peacefully.

"That's stupid! I want to be with her!" the drow tried to protest.

"Listen, it's not very easy to give birth to a baby to say nothing of two! She's asleep now if you enter she'll wake up, and you know it. Your famed elven grace won't help – she sense you…" Drizzt understood that the dwarven cleric had a point, and he also was very tired to come up with something smarter then…

"I'm accustomed to sleep in my bed" he said resentful. He looked like a child who was left without a candy. But both new that wasn't true – Drizzt rarely slept in a bed since he spent most of the time traveling. It was just a weak excuse…

Now the 'young' father was sitting in the cold rock exposed to all the ice winds of the dale. But he was happy! Nothing could change it! Almost nothing…

"Should we tell him?" Regis and Wulfgar seemed to have their own conversation. They were sitting a few foots from Drizzt, but the drow was so much in his thoughts that even with his elven ear he couldn't (or didn't wanted to) hear what were they talking about.

"Methinks that it's better to him to find out by himself" The barbarian answered.

"It is not something to find out, you know! It's difficult not to see that your own child doesn't have black skin!" The tiny halfling looked like he would explode any minute now. "The question is how could that be that one twin is half-drow and another half-moon elf? It's one of the cases when you should put your big head to think!"

"He thinks a lot" Wulfgar nodded in Drizzt's direction. The warrior didn't seem offended at all. He new that his little friend just tried to put more sense to his own words. "Besides it's not bad, isn't it?"

"What it's not bad?" the dark elf interrupted.

"I…ee…wha…" Wulfgar tried to explain.

'Why the hell this darned elf starts thinking when he shouldn't (or at list not about what he is supposed to), and when people want to discuss something without him he suddenly looses all his thoughts!' Regis thought while listening the barbarian's pitiable explanations.

"You know…eeeeh…the baby…"

"What's wrong with her?" Sparkles starting to burn in his lavender orbs. Drizzt was sure that, concerning heath, the babies were all right. So those two wanted to say something else and judging by their voice and confusion it wasn't smart to expect congratulations.

"Well, he…I…I mean, she…well… the skin… th… the… 'C'mon Regis, help me out here!" Wulfgar wasn't sure if the drow would contain the temptation of sticking a scimitar in his arse. So in a second he was behind Regis' back, trying to hide from Drizzt's by it self cutting gaze. In vain, of course…

"Ok, listen" the halfling decided to take the initiative in his own hands "have you noticed anything strange about your babies? And I'm not saying anything bad…" he rapidly added as he saw flames in his friend's orbs "…just unusual"

"Well…" Now Drizzt was the confused one "one had dark skin and another didn't… I thought it wasn't something strange after all Catti is a human"

This phase made the halfling jump. What if… no, that couldn't be, but it seemed to be…no, no.

"Ok, daddy, follow the idea: Cat doesn't know her parents. She was found by Bruenor an' his kin in a destroyed village. Now she's two babies. One is dark skinned and white haired- your touch. The other has white skin (really white skin) and black hair- and this, my dear friend, is your antipode's heritage."

Regis was so exited with the idea that he forgot to breathe while was taking. So when he finished he desperately started gasping for air.

"You mean she's a half-elf?" Drizzt was shocked. The idea gave many possibilities (great possibilities!) for the future. But the drow didn't want to think of them. What if they weren't true!

"Not a half-elf probably, but a quarter more than possible"

"Are you crazy!" Wulfgar, silent by now, decided to return the halfling to the real life "It just can't be! She doesn't have pointy ears as you noticed!"

"To yours information to be an elf it's not just pointy ears!" Said the halfling so convinced of his words that it seemed that he was one.

With out saying a word Drizzt turned around and started to make his way to the mines already having some ideas to resolve the problem…

A/N: Is Catti an elf?

How would Drizzt resolve the problem?

And what possibilities was he thinking of?

Wait for the next chapter evil grin

R/R PLEASE!


	5. The sleeping beauty

"Bruenor! Bruenor! Wake up! Wake up!" Drizzt was furiously shaking his dwarf friend.

Bruenor was laying face-down in the celebrations hall, snoring so loud that Stumped was afraid that he'll wake up Catti-brie and the twins. As response to her thought's Bruenor gave such a snore that the walls started trembling.

Somebody (nobody doubted that it was Pwent) put his one-horned helmet in the 'cushions' of his back. The view in fact was hilarious! If the drow wasn't so busy returning Bruenor to his senses. He'll probably fall down himself but because of laughing.

Regis, Wulfgar and Stumped were observing the sweet couple without even trying to hide their grins.

"I bet one golden piece that it'll take him more than fifteen minutes to wake up our king" Regis said to Wulfgar with an enormous smile.

"I'll say half an hour" the barbarian seemed very interested in the game.

"Instead teasin' my patience ye could help me!" Drizzt was breathing hard. Not something to be surprised of. He managed to elevate half of the Bruenor's body. The dwarf it self weighed twice more than the elf, plus the armor…the helmet. Drizzt couldn't help a grin at the thought. The most surprising thing was that the helmet didn't fall while the drow was shaking its owner.

"Yea, we will!" Said Wulfgar and Regis.

"In fifteen minutes" the halfling added.

"Half an hour" the barbarian corrected. And both bowed laughing.

"Keep on laughing! It's been long since Guen sharpened he teeth" The dark elf said extending his hand to grab the figurine which was in his pocket.

The pair stopped for a second, looked at each other, and then burst out laughing again.

"Ye'll see" Drizzt finally managed take the figurine out, and in some seconds the drow and the cleric could hear the sound of two pairs of feet running down the halls.

Drizzt smiled. "By all Gods, how mach Holly water did he drink?"

"My maths skills are not enough to count that number" answered Stumped. She thought a bit and than said "But definitely less than Pwent"

"That is not calming, you know…" He shook his head. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Hmm, not really, sorry. But what do you need of him? Can **I** help you?"

"I'll explain you later. And, yes, you can, but not now…

Ok, Bruenor, you left me no choice!"

"What you gonna do?"

"Ye'll see… BRUENOR, STAND UP GOBLINS AND ORCS EVEYWHERE! STAND UP! YE'LL LOOSING ALL THE FUN!

In a jump the dwarf was up. The axe already prepared. The eyes looked crazy. Now Drizzt just couldn't contain his laugh. So when the dwarf king finally understood that there was no fun at all, the drow was almost dieing of laughing so hard. Stumped also joined him. There he stood, King Bruenor Battlehammer, in the middle of the celebrations hall with his helmet stuck in his bottom, and two friends laughing at him so hard that they couldn't even breathe.

"Darned elf! What the hell is going on! Could you stop laughing for a moment!" Bruenor defiantly wasn't in good mood.

"No, so…rry" Drizzt said gasping for air.

"Ok I'll just sit down and wait until ye'll make me a favor and talk with me like a normal being not like a stinky ork!"

With these words he sat down, or tried to because the helmet impeded him to do so. As the result the dwarf fell down, which made the pair cry of laughing. Like ten minutes later they finally could breathe normally, five of them Bruenor spent trying to free himself from the offensive helmet.

"Could you tell me now, why the hell you 'oke me up!" The dwarf was furiously looking at the drow, his hands in his hips.

Drizzt's face got serious at once. "Yea, well, could you retell me how you found Catti-brie? To be exactly what else have you found there?"

"Tell me what's going on! And what in the Nine Hells it's to do with me girl!"

"That'd be the best, Drizzt, 'sides ye told me that I could help ye…"Stumped agreed with Bruenor.

Drizzt retold them the talk of the outside. At the end Bruenor mumbled:

"Bah…Elves, elves, elves everywhere! And now me girl! I always thought that she was too skinny to be a normal human. And she spent so many time with ye, even before you two… ye know, anyways it's not any news!"

"Tell me, Drizzt, how you pretend to prove your thoughts?" Stumped asked.

"That's why I need your help, Bruenor. Have you seen any moon elves around that village?"

"Bah…" Bruenor told again "you want me to remember every skinny arse I've seen. Believe me that day there were more important things to take note of. There were goblins everywhere!" he finished with a smile. It looked like concerning battle that day the old dwarf had enough. Or almost enough… Is it possible that a dwarf would be tired of killing goblins? No, probably…

"But, try to remember please…"Drizzt didn't manage to finish.

"Yes there were elves" Bruenor wasn't wearing the smile any more. "They were in the same house where we found Catti-brie. Their bodies were crippled; I hardly recognized a human form in them. Just the pointy ears indicated that they were elves."

"Or half-elves…" said Drizzt.

"Well, I could help…" Stumped merely said.

"How!" both, Drizzt and Bruenor jumped in surprise.

"Well, I'll just need a bit of her blood" The cleric answered.

"For what?"

"I have some spells to find out if elven blood is running through her veins" A smile crossed the dwarf's face.

"It is almost sunrise; Cat probably has already waken up. I'll go an' talk to her" The drow said.

"We'll go with ye" Said Bruenor with the voice of no discussion.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Guen… Stop! Bad cat! Stop!" A yell came from the door. A second later Regis and Wulfgar appeared from there running as fast as they could. To be exactly Wulfgar was running and Regis was sitting in his shoulders. Suddenly the barbarian stumbled. Regis was the first to fall, Wulfgar going right behind, and right into him. A moment later a big black cat was sitting on the top of the pyramid.

"You owe me two golden pieces, by the way" Said Drizzt seriously (it was very hard to do since the laugh was smothering him) as he was walking out the hall. Bruenor and Stumped were following him with a grin.

A/N: R/R PLEASE!


	6. The sunrise promiced to be beautiful!

She saw her mother- she was cleaning up their small house. She saw her father-he had just come from the hunt, with a pair of rabbits attached to his belt. She saw her grandma-she was surprisingly young, or seemed to be. Her slender form near her bed. She was telling her stories about knights and heroes…

A silent cry woke her up. Catti-brie opened her eyes, and shook her head to get rid of the remains of her pleasant dream. The little girl was crying. Probably she needed to be changed. She spent all the night lying with her head on her mother's chest, that way if she would be hungry she wouldn't need to wake up. The same way was lying her sister but she wasn't crying, instead she was sleeping very peacefully. Catti needed all her dexterity to free her self and to not to wake up the baby. When the difficult part was done the new mommy slipped out of the bed with the other girl in her hands. Catti-brie put her daughter in the table which was prepared long time ago, and situated in her and her husband's bedroom (as well as it did a lot of other baby-stuff). Carefully she changed a piece of soft material tied around the baby's waist. When she finished she lifted her and the baby finally stopped crying. Catti smiled and tenderly looked at the babygirl. She was a drow no doubts in that. Her short white hair seemed unnatural, because of the dark skin.

'It's not that dark' Catti thought as Drizzt's color of the skin came to her mind. Suddenly the baby opened her eyes. The woman froze - they were blue not red, not violet, not even a mix up of the lavender eyes of her father and the water-color ones of her mom …A pair of blue-sky orbs was observing her with interest. She didn't even notice that tears were flooding her own eyes until a single cry came from the bed. Catti rapidly put the first babygirl in the bed and grabbed the second in her embrace calming her. Then she gave her the same treatment as to her sister. When finally both babies were asleep again, Cat was observing them with a warm smile. But her face got serious in a moment as she noticed one thing she has never gave credit to. Yes, the girls were twins; even in such early age one could see that they were absolutely similar, except the color of their skin, hair and eyes. Catti-brie was very ashamed of herself that she noticed it only now, but even more than ashamed she was amused.

"How could that be?" She exclaimed.

A soft knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. When Drizzt entered he rapidly reached for his wife's hand, softly pulled her to his embrace and gave her a tender kiss. Catti responded to him but not so enthusiastically as he did. The keen elf looked at her confused.

"The baby," The woman started to answer to the unspoken question "she doesn't have dark skin…"

"I know" Drizzt interrupted her. The lack of surprise or agitation in his voice alarmed Catti-brie.

"What wrong?" she asked seriously.

"Well, you might be a quarter elf…" the elf said as it would be an every day news.

"What! Are you crazy!"

"Hmm, not yet. Sweety, listen, how could you explain the fact that our daughter is a half-moon elf?" Drizzt tried to calm her.

"Well, maybe… maybe…" Catti-brie couldn't find a convincing reason.

"Maybe you're an elf" Drizzt came to her help.

"But…but…that's impossible! And 'a quarter-elf' what did you mean by that?" the woman was utterly lost.

"That means that your one of your grand parents was an elf" Drizzt explained more to calm her than to open her any new information. Catti-brie was about to say something when some pictures of her recent dream came to her mind. How could that be true? And if it was why she hadn't any elven feature and the baby had? That's odd…

"Ok, lets say I'm a quarter elf. Why I don't look like one and my baby does" Catti-brie wanted to catch Drizzt in the contradiction, but it seemed that he had something to avoid the tramp. Did it matter if that something was a dwarf cleric?

"Easy!" Stumped said as she entered through the door. She looked to the bed where the babies were sleeping. So similar and so different at the same time… "Not here – the babies are sleeping. I myself have no intention to spend the next hour calming them, dunno about you…" As she finished she walked out the room.

The last comment brought back Drizzt to reality for a second. He was a father of two beautiful girls now, and either way was his wife an elf or not wouldn't simplify their task of bringing them up. 'The next decades won't be easy' the drow thought as he and Catti-brie along with Wulfgar, Regis and Bruenor were following Stumped to her chamber.

"But, the babies, they shouldn't be alone" Said Catti as they entered the cleric's room.

"Don't worry Cordio Muffenhead is looking after them" Stumped answered. "Now, dear, listen, the reason that your baby is a half moon elf is and you're not is rather simple. Rarely the quarter elves have elven appearance they just conserve some of their qualities like long life, grace and so one… You daughter does look like an elf because of Drizzt. He is an elf and his blood mixed up with yours give as the result your half-moon elf daughter."

"But the other baby… She's a drow" Catti still didn't want to believe in such news. They were too good to be true…

"Well, the nature is unpredictable" the cleric merely said "and now, dear, give me your hand I've got to take some blood" She finished taking the woman's hand. As she did what it was needed she said "I'll tell you the results tomorrow, it's been a long day, and you should be exhausted by now" Stumped said to Drizzt "Ye should get some sleep. Ok, everybody out of my room!"

All the way to their chamber the couple spent without saying a word, but they didn't need to- they spent so many years together that words weren't necessary to understand each other. Both entered the room and few moments later both slipped out of it with their babies in their embraces… The sunrise promised to be beautiful!


	7. Star Daughtrer and Silver Lady

The first signs of the upcoming down started building up in the horizon. It seemed like someone was pulling of myriads of threads hooked to the rays making them appear one by one and in some new color or tone, turning the view breathtaking. Every single creature, every single tree, rock or shrub seemed to catch a new life with every passing second. The hole dale was waiting their god to wake up, the hole dale hold it's breathe when one of the sun's 'hands' warmed a single being which spent the whole night longing for it's touch.

Catti-brie was holding her half drow daughter, Drizzt was holding her sister. Both babies were observing their first sunrise with amusement drawn in their tiny faces. They didn't cry when their parents woke them up, like they could understand that there was nothing to worry about. Their bright eyes with sparkles so similar to their parents' ones. Finally the dawn broke out. The sun's burning rays, lighting everything around. The couple shared a deep carrying kiss. Catti-brie smiled to Drizzt mouth:

"We haven't decided the names yet" She said without removing herself from him.

"You give one, and I the other, deal?" The drow said with a smile.

"Deal, you start" his wife answered.

"What about Niemna for her?" Drizzt said referring to the baby in his hands.

"Eh…"

"What? Is it bad?" the dark elf asked.

"Well, it's not bad…it's just…ok it's your choice after all"

"Ok, what about Arnienne, then"

"Silver lady…" Catti-brie whispered.

"What?"

"The name. The name is elven, isn't it?" The woman asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yes, but I didn't know you knew the language" Drizzt said all confused.

"Aulastriel taught me." She explained to the drow and than looked down to the girl in his embrace and said "Hi dear, your name is very beautiful. – Arnienne, do you like it?" As an answer the little girl put her tongue out. The couple laughed. And Drizzt said with a touch of fake offence in his voice:

"Whether you like it or not you will be my 'Silver lady' anyway" the baby pulled her tongue out even further, and then burst out laughing, her melodious voice echoing in the silence of the dale. The couple shared another sweet kiss.

"Ok," Drizzt said slowly "now it's your turn"

"Hmm, Rua'leen! Ye like it?"

"Wait a moment… 'Star daughter', yep, I definitely like it" the dark elf answered. "And you madam?" he said to the baby inclining his head like in a bow. But the young lady couldn't care less of everything around her- she was in the far kingdom of sweet dreams. "Star daughter you'll be" Said Drizzt. His voice barely a whisper to not wake up the baby.

A/N: ok, this one very short, I was about doing it longer, but that way the main plot would be different, and I wanted to make the accent in this very topic so…. Wait for the next one to find out what will happen next!

R/R PLEASE!


	8. And then we have troubles

When the family finally returned to the mines-it was a couple of hour later, because they decided to make a walk, the day was far too good to spend it in the boring mines- the first person they bumped with was, of course, Bruenor.

"May be we should be going back, 'cause this one is gonna kill us!" Said the drow to his wife as he heard heavy and loud (very loud) steps. One didn't need to be a ranger to understand that the owner was approaching, and he wasn't in a good mood (not anything to surprised of-the dwarf King, the suffering floor hadn't left any doubt that it was definitely him, rarely was happy.)

"Are you scared that my dear Daddy could kick your arse, eh honey?" Catti asked with a wide smile.

"No I just think that, the babies shouldn't get bad manners so soon" Answered Drizzt.

"To late, elf," Came a much known voice from the corner of the corridor. "Ye're already a father and the girls could learn of ye anything, but manners." As the dwarf said it was too late... to run…

"Where, by Moradin's beard, have ye been! We've been looking for ye for a couple of hours here! And ye talk about manners, elf, you think it's courteous to leave the mine without saying a word to anybody and to go for a 'pleasant' walk through the yeti-swarmed dale, with two little babies in your hands!"

"We were walking near the mines- we didn't go to Calimport, you now" Catti-brie started to justify herself and her husband. Now she was reconsidering the drow's idea of escaping. But Drizzt was the one who was taking it worse. The dwarf king almost never abused his daughter, but the poor elf was about to know what is the real dwarf's fury was.

"Of course you didn't!" While talking Bruenor was spitting all around him, Drizzt had to make a step backwards to not end up utterly wet "If you did those little creatures in your hands wouldn't have known their parent's for more than two days. 'Tis is something I would take care of myself!" he finished, then tuned around and his feet started to hit the floor once again, making even more noise (if that's possible) than the previous time. Suddenly he stopped and grumbled:

"And it's time to give some names to them" he said referring to the babies "I'm sick of calling them 'baby-girls' or 'creatures', they should be treated as normal humans…or anything they are" Bruenor mumbled remembering their heritage.

"Indeed, we've already done it!" Said Drizzt with a smile, but rapidly understood his mistake, as the dwarf's face with every passing moment was looking more and more like a tomato… 'How could those two give the names without his presence!'

"NOW it's time to run!" The woman yelled to Drizzt pulling him by the sleeve…

Few minutes later in their bedroom chamber the new-baked parents were taking their breathe after the race; the babies were sleeping, in the next room. Drizzt faintly smiled at his wife- both were exhausted:

"How do you think, how mad he'll get when we'll tell him the names?" the drow asked.

"Hm, it probably would cost us another round through the mines" Catti returned the smile.  
They laughed. Drizzt was about to get up, but Catti-brie kicked him off his legs. The agile drow managed not only to fall down without any harm; but he also put his wife under him. 'This way it would be easier to deal with her' Drizzt thought, as he was sure that what she had done was a clear challenge. But Cat didn't allow her to lose so easy. She bent her legs the way that her knees came to rest in her chest, so when drow fall straight into her feet she was fast to straighten her legs. As the result Drizzt was laying in his back and the woman was sitting into him with a victorious grin in her pretty face.

"I'm not so easy to defeat!" the drow groaned while he was trying to do something. Catti didn't understand what until the grey mist started to appear near her. "Come to me, my friend, and this time I'm the one who is in need, not her!" Drizzt added, remembering what happened the last time he asked Guen to help with the same problem. 

The smart panther nodded, she raised her enormous claw, in the way it seemed she would throw the woman off her master (an evil grin started to appear in Drizzt's lips) but instead doing what the drow said she put her claw in his own chest. A second later the poor elf was supporting the weigh of too sometimes very annoying, yet very beloved females.

"Ye yield?" Catti demanded.

"No" The drow barely said. It's not easy to talk when you have more than six hundred pounds of cat sitting on you chest.

"Are you sure?" Catti-brie asked with a mischievous grin.

"Aye…cough I'm sure"

"Oh, poor of ye, because if I'm not mistaken Guen has something to make you change yer opinion, don't ye dear?"

As the response the panther got up for a second and then sat down in a stroke. The air in the drow's lungs darted out with an acute sound.

"Ye yield?" The woman asked for the second time.

"Ya…, I do" Drizzt answered gasping for air.

"That's better. 'C'mon Guen let him out, the floor is cold and we don't want our delicate elf to turn into a piece of ice, don't we? Don't we?" The woman said planting a kiss in the cat's nose. The panther groaned and let her master to get up; she even tried to help him putting her head under his hand. 

"Aye, and now you're sucking up to me! You're a betrayer! How could you help her instead of me!" Drizzt made a mad face and turned his back upon the cat's muzzle. He stayed in such position for a few seconds and the slightly turned his face to see how the panther reacted… Just in time to see her jumping upon him… Finally the drow found himself laying ones again in the floor, and ones again the enormous cat was on him, but this time she was liking his face.

"Methinks, that that'd be a 'sorry'" Cat said with a wide simile drawn in her face.

"Ok…mbmbb… Guen!... mgb… that doesn't matter! It's ok… I forgive ye!... Just get off of me!"  
Drizzt's yells coming from under the big lump of black fur. Finally the big cat decided that she had given enough apologies, she rose and put herself at Catti-brie's side. When Drizzt got up he wanted to kill them both, but when he looked at the fidgety couple, he just couldn't do so… Catti-brie looked so beautiful with her long auburn hair falling down her shoulders. 'she didn't took off the lavenders of her hair' Drizzt thought, as he saw little violet flowers tangled in her hair.  
Her blouse opened just a bit more than it's necessary (fight consequences), her face wearing a warm smile. The rays of the young sun coming from the window behind her (their room was the only one in the whole mines which had a window) gave her a look of a goddess. Drizzt made a step in his wife's direction, and gave her a tender kiss. Guen made a not approving roar.

"Go home, my friend, this we can handle it without your help" Drizzt said. He definitely wasn't in the mood of stopping what he had begun. The panther made another roar and disappeared in the grey mist, while the drow was slowly deepening the kiss. Suddenly Cat moved aside of him and whispered:

"Why don't you get a bath, dear?" She asked.

"Pardon?" An impossible amusement was drawn in the elf's face.

"Ye know, I love Gwen, but I prefer to be kissing ye rather than her"

"Oh," Only now the elf realized that his face was all wet, because of the cat's apologies.

"Ye go to wash yerself and then…" A shrill, loud, double cry interrupted her.

"And then we have troubles" the dark elf finished.


	9. So much to learn and 'details'

"Oh, my god!" The drow said when he finally, after two hours of crazy life, was lying into bed. Catti-brie was near him in the very same pose.

"Are all children like this, or just the elves!" After, it seemed eternal, shouting, yelling, crying her whisper stroke her as much louder than it really was. Drizzt felt the same way- his head with a terrible ache, he was hearing a constant knocking. The drow was about to answer to his wife, when the door of the chamber got open. And only when Stumped and Bruenor entered, the exhausted elf realized that the knocking was true.

"What's wrong with ya? We've been knocking for like five minutes, ye know!" No, the pair definitely wasn't in the mood of thinking any smart answer to the dwarf.

"I thought that that was just in my head…" Catti started to tell the true…

"What's wrong with ya!" the dwarf demanded again "Are ye comin' crazy with the entire baby thing?" It was supposed to be a sarcastic question… The dwarf's mouth almost hit the floor when from the bed came the unexpected answer from both, Drizzt and Catti-brie.

"YES!"

"What?" Bruenor was lost. But is seemed that the cleric near him was having the greatest time…

"What is so funny?" Drizzt asked with no emotion in his voice, he was too tired even for that.

"Welcome, to the parents world!" The cleric answered with a smile. "And it's not as easy as ye thought before"

"We've noticed it" Cat put in.

"How, the Hell, we're supposed to know if the baby is hungry, or needs to be changed, or… or…or any other darned thing she needs!" Drizzt asked to the cleric rising to his elbows.

"Ye'll know, believe me, ye just need time" Stumped tried to calm him.

"I'll die before" The drow mumbled, falling again to his back.

"Anyways, I've got news for ye two!" The female dwarf sharply changed the subject.

The couple raised their gazes up to her.

"Our hopes were true. Aye, Catti-brie you are a quarter elf." Both froze. Drizzt was the first to ask:

"What would it mean…?"

"And, aye, Drizzt she'll live much more than she expected" It was obvious that the elf wanted to ask this very question. Another moment of silence…

"Are ye sure?"

"Yes, the there can't be any mistake. The spell is rather simple. I just made to beings of her blood and Wulfgar's and cast the "life time" spell on them…"

"Wait, wait! What did you make, and what spell did you cast?" The question was rolling in everybody's heads but Catti-brie was the one to ask. Stumped made a sigh- for the last two days she has been like an encyclopedia, and she started to get tired of this… The cleric wanted to say them that that was not the point, that she didn't wanted to retell them all the process, but instead she counted to ten and slowly (to control herself better) asked:

"You want to know all the detail?"

"Yes, please" The woman loved to tease people, and if those were dwarfs…even better!

"Ok," The cleric answered with a tense smile "I made two small magic balls; the energy inside them was glowing with red light, because of the blood used for the spell" The cleric was giving as much 'detail' as she could. "In the first ball I used your blood and in the second I used Wulfgar's as he is a human, no doubts in that, I hope. And as a human he lives less then one with elven heritage. Then I waited a bit for the spell to settle. After that I cast another one. The last made the life inside the 'beings' flow faster, this way, my friends, the energy supply in the balls was descending with every passing moment and not year. As the result the barbarian's ball 'died' much faster than yours. Was that enough detail for ye?" Stumped sarcastically finished, very proud of herself.

"Well, I think you could do it better…But I'll live" The woman answered with an innocent smile.

"Elves…Well, I was about to give ye two some advises 'bout the babies, but I'm afraid that I can't give you as much 'detail' as you need!" Stumped paid off, turned around and started to walk out the room but a desperate "NO!" stopped her and she looked at the drow who was already on his feet and running towards her . It seemed that the thought of another 'calming' hour made him forget all the tiredness.

"Yes?" The cleric's voice proud and cold.

"Well, I come to be much older that my dear wife and maybe that makes me a bit smarter than her. I'm sure I can understand what ye mean without all the nicety thing" Drizzt voice on the contrary was almost beseeching.

From the bed Catti was sending her husband evil looks, if the gaze could shoot lightenings, there would be just a black spot instead of Drizzt near the cleric. But the woman didn't say anything; after all the drow was right-another baby round would be the last thing they'll do in this life. The idea wasn't calming, and now- when she has gotten such good news- even less.

After a long look upon the drow the female dwarf finally had mercy on him, and agreed on helping them with the babies. Just in time, cause from the next room came a loud cry. A shudder crossed the couple's spine, but Stumped just smirked and walked out of the room in the direction of the babies' room.

"Watch, and learn!" She merely said.


End file.
